


A Short Visit

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I wasn't expecting you today."





	A Short Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Mortal Kombat. I got into the games a few months back and have been wanting to writing something for it for awhile. 
> 
> For a prompt asking: Any, any m/m,  
> He came on a summer's day  
> Bringin' gifts from far away  
> But he made it clear he couldn't stay  
> No harbor was his home  
> (Looking Glass)

It was still early in the morning, the sun rising making the sky different shades of pink and orange. It was a beautiful sight, but Hanzo's attention was on the man currently walking up the steps of the temple. 

"Master Hasashi," Kenshi greeted, giving a short bow. 

Hanzo couldn't help but smile. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"I was in the area and thought I would stop by before reporting back to General Blade."

"So you're not staying long?" Hanzo asked, trying to hide the disappointment he felt. Kenshi never stuck to one place for long, and though Hanzo would never ask him to stay, there was still part of him that wanted to be selfish.

"I'm afraid not," Kenshi answered, following Hanzo when the man gently tugged on his arm. They walked through the temple doors where they could hear the other clan members as they trained or socialized. "Is Takeda here?"

"You've just missed him," Hanzo said, leading Kenshi towards the training room so he could observe the new recruits. "He left last night. He was meeting Jacqui for a vacation. Your son has good taste. I like her."

"He's just as much your son as mine, Hanzo," Kenshi replied, pulling a wrapped box out of his bag and handing it over.

Hanzo accepted the box, ripping the wrapping off of it. "And what have you brought me from your travels this time?"

"I was in Germany a few weeks ago on a mission, I thought I would bring you back some chocolate."

Hanzo shook his head and smiled. "Thank you, but you know gifts can weigh you down on missions, Kenshi."

"Not that kind of mission, Hanzo," Kenshi said, turning his head in the direction of the clash of swords near them. "Information gathering, blind men draw far less attention than others."

"You draw attention anywhere you go."

"In civilian glasses and clothes I don't," Kenshi said, linking one arm with Hanzo's. "Perhaps we could talk over breakfast?"

"How long will are you staying?" Hanzo asked, leading him away from the training room.

"I need to depart in the morning," Kenshi answered with a sigh. After a moment he turned his head towards Hanzo and smiled. "But for now I'm all yours."

Hanzo smiled, he would gladly take whatever time Kenshi would give him. "I have missed you, Kenshi."

"I missed you too."


End file.
